


Neodolatelně nevinný

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope
Genre: First Kiss, Hand Job, Innocent Luke, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6811255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slash in czech language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neodolatelně nevinný

"Strašně na tobě visí…"

 

Vysoký, hnědovlasý muž se ušklíbl. Měla pravdu. Sám si to moc nechtěl připustit, ale když mu to princezna takto vmetla do tváře… Ano, všiml si, jak se Lukovi rozzáří oči kdykoliv se na něj podívá, jak šťastně se tváří, když se na něj usměje, a jak plaše klopí zrak ve chvíli, kdy jsou sami.

 

"A co s tím mám podle tebe dělat?" zeptal se nabručeně, ačkoliv byl spíše nejistý než naštvaný.

 

Princezna se uculila, Han Solo protočil oči a postavil se.

 

"Jdu za ním," oznámil a hnal se ke dveřím.

 

"Počkej," zastavila jej naléhavost v jejím hlase. Otočil se. "Hane… zkus… zkus nebýt…"

 

"Nebýt jako já?" ušklíbl se znovu, ale kývnutím tak nějak přislíbil, že se bude snažit. Rychlým krokem dorazil až do Lukova pokoje, klepáním se neobtěžoval.

 

"Hane!" vyskočil Luke na nohy, jakmile jej uviděl. Předtím seděl na zemi a něco si četl, prolétlo Hanovi myslí, pak se ale zaměřil na mladíka se zářícíma očima. "Co tady děláš?"

 

"Chci s tebou mluvit," řekl prostě, Luke se zadíval překvapeně.

 

"Já s tebou taky," změnil se úsměv na plachý.

 

"Vážně?" zamrkal Han. "O čem?"

 

"No… To je na dlouho, nejprve mi řekni, co jsi chtěl ty," usadil se znovu na podlahu Luke.

 

"To počká," odbyl jej starší muž a zaujatě na mladíka koukal. Uvědomil si, že by tady nemusel takhle postávat a tak si taky sednul na zem do tureckého sedu a čekal, co mu Luke poví.

 

Blonďák hleděl někam ke knížce, jemný úsměv stále přítomný, ale jak si Han všimnul, jeho tváře hořely.

 

"Co se děje, Luku?" zeptal se možná příliš příkře, Lukea to ovšem z míry nevyvedlo, byl zvyklý.

 

"Nemám nikoho jiného, komu bych to mohl říct," začal tiše a vzhlédl, modré oči plné emocí. "Nemám, koho jiného bych požádal o radu… Myslím… myslím, že jsem zamilovaný."

 

Hanovo obočí vyletělo vzhůru, rozhodně by nečekal, že se kdy kdo bude jemu svěřovat zrovna s něčím takovým. Nebyl… ten správný typ, myslel si. Chtěl se zeptat Lukea, do koho, jenže mu v tom zabránila vzpomínka na konverzaci s princeznou. Co když…?

 

"Tak jí to řekni," zvolil návrh, o kterém doufal, že mu pomůže zjistit, zda jde o ženu či muže.

 

Luke se nadále lehce usmíval, Han ale vnímal jeho nervozitu.

 

"On... ona… není to žena."

 

Tak přece…

 

"Jsem to já, Luku?" zeptal se klidným hlasem narovinu. No, tak co jiného měl dělat? Buď on, C-3PO nebo R2-D2. No, dobře ještě Žvejkal, ale nebuďme nechutní, ušklíbl se vnitřně. Navenek ale zachoval vážnou tvář, neměl v úmyslu uvést Lukea v podezření, že se mu vysmívá. To vůbec ne, měl pro toho skrčka slabost… vlastně už dlouho nikomu nedovolil, aby se mu dostal tak blízko. Bylo v něm cosi nevinného a bezelstného.

 

Modré oči se zaplnily údivem. Luke polknul a přikývnul, úsměv nahradil výraz, jenž Han vyhodnotil jako zranitelný. Nesmírně zranitelný… Obával se jeho reakce?

 

"Nikdy bych se ti nevysmál, Luku," vypadlo z něj při pohledu na tu hromádku neštěstí, v níž se Luke jako mávnutím kouzelné hůlky proměnil. Snažil se mu svýma očima vyjádřit, že to myslí vážně, že ho má rád, že… Ostatní myšlenky se rozutekly ve chvíli, kdy se mladík pohnul a přiblížil se k němu. Han zaváhal, neuměl utěšovat, přesto si vzápětí kleknul a nechal Luka, aby mu padnul do náruče.

 

Klečeli uprostřed místnosti v naprosté tichosti, dokud se Luke opět neodhodlal k tomu, aby promluvil.

 

"Nerozumím tomu… Můj strýc vždycky říkal, že muž může milovat jen ženu. A ty… já… doufal jsem, že se nebudeš zlobit, ale…"

 

Dál ho už Han neposlouchal přes hlasitost protáčení vlastních očí a nadávek, jimiž častoval Lukova strýce. Odtud tedy ta bázlivost pochází.

 

"Je to v pořádku," objal jej ještě pevněji a teprve nyní mu začalo docházet, co se tady děje. Luke… zamilovaný do něj, se ho drží jako klíště, otvírá mu své srdce… Hana bodlo svědomí. Zrovna on by přeci neměl mít vůbec žádné právo na tak nevinnou bytost. Nevinnou, zopakoval si v hlavě. "Už jsi byl dříve do nějakého… chlapce zamilovaný?" snažil se pamatovat na slova princezny a skládat otázky, jak nejcitlivěji mohl.

 

Cítil, že Luke přikývnul.

 

"A… stalo se něco…?"

 

Tentokrát mladší muž v jeho náručí ztuhnul a po chvíli se odtáhl tak, aby se mohl Hanovi podívat do očí. Sotva znatelně zavrtěl hlavou, načež si byl Han jistý, že chtěl, ale příliš se bál důsledků. A těch se nyní obával Han…

 

Našel v sobě touhu ukázat Lukeovi, že i mezi dvěma muži to může hodně dobře fungovat. Jenže se znal. Nikdy si nedokázal udržet dlouhodobý vztah a poslední, co chtěl, bylo ranit Lukea. Ovšem… kdo jiný než on? S kým jiným by měl Luke zažít podobnou zkušenost než s člověkem, do kterého se zamiloval? Díval se do těch modrých očí, zářících nadějí a nyní již zcela neskrývanou láskou.

 

I jeho cynickou zdí obehnané srdce se při tom pohledu sevřelo.

 

"Luku…" pronesl nezvykle měkce a dlaň, doposud spočívající na mladíkově rameni, pozvedl k jeho líci. Pohladil jej, prsty se dotýkal jemné kůže a pak jimi uchopil Lukea za bradu, naklonil se k němu a zároveň si jej přitáhl blíž.

 

Lukův rozechvělý dech se odrážel od jeho tváře, modré oči zmizely za víčky, když se Han svými rty otřel o ty Lukeovy, jemně jej líbal a povzbudivě opět hladil po tváři. Uslyšel měkké vydechnutí a Luke se do polibku zapojil, snažil se opětovat něžné gesto a instinktivně pootevřel ústa, jakmile jej o to Hanův jazyk požádal. Ten ale nevklouznul dovnitř, přejížděl mu po rtech a vylákal ven Lukův jazyk, o nějž se letmo otřel a vzápětí se odtáhnul.

 

Oříškovými hloubkami bloudil po Lukově obličeji, líce měl červenější než předtím a rty výraznější.

 

"To bylo úžasné," vydechl Luke, načež se na něj Han souhlasně usmál a šklebil by se i dál, kdyby se k němu Luke znovu nepřiblížil a tentokrát jej sám nepolíbil.

 

Starší muž zabořil dlaň do plavých vlasů a nechal Lukea, aby se činil, byl sice nezkušený, ale odhodlaný se učit. Když se mladík trochu stáhnul, Han se jej ústy dotkl na čelisti a pak na krku, uši mu polaskalo ostré nadechnutí a následně i roztřesený výdech.

 

"Hane," oslovil staršího tiše. "Proč… proč je mi takové horko…?"

 

Han se usmál proti sladce právě políbenému krku.

 

"To je v pořádku," chlácholil jej opět a vrátil se rty k těm Lukovým, rukama na moment spočinul na jeho zádech, než se odhodlal vplížit pod košili, pod dlaněmi ucítil rozpálenou kůži a v polibku zanikl Lukův sten.

 

Už se nemáš kam vrátit, pomyslel si Han, který stejně už žádné myšlenky na ústup neměl. Tělo v jeho náručí se chvělo, hořelo a toužilo po něm, ačkoliv to sám Luke možná sám ještě netušil.

 

"Hane…" zasténal procítěně Luke, až se jeho přítel zachvěl, vzrušení se mu prohnalo páteří jako elektrický výboj a směřovalo přímo do slabin. Mladík se k němu ještě více přitisknul, hlavu si položil na Hanovo rameno a nechal se hladit, zatímco se nekontrolovatelně třásl. Starší muž proti svému břichu cítil jeho tvrdost a všímal si, jak se o něj Luke mírně tře, snad si to ani neuvědomoval.

 

"Může to být ještě lepší," zamručel mu do ouška Han, jednou rukou jej nadále objímal, druhou se dotkl jeho boku a sjel k opasku kalhot, jež rozepnul, slyšel ten téměř vyděšený zvuk, když Lukovi došlo, k němu se jeho přítel chystá. To ale Hana neodradilo, vtisknul Lukovi polibek do vlasů, zatímco se dlaní zastavil na jeho podbřišku a pak jej poprvé pohladil po tvrdé délce. Sám zavřel oči, Lukův slastný sten a výmluvný pohyb boky mu seslali další krev do dolních partií.

 

Nepochyboval, že mladík musel jeho erekci cítit, ale byl zřejmě příliš mimo z toho, že měl Hanovu dlaň ve svých kalhotách, že mu bylo nesmírné horko, třásl se a chtěl… nevěděl, co, jen aby…

 

"Prosím," šeptl kňučivě. "Nepřestávej…"

 

Hanova ruka se dala do práce, pomalé pohyby postupně nahrazoval rychlejšími, ale díky Lukově naprosté nezkušenosti se ani moc nemusel namáhat, neboť velmi brzy se ozvalo další jakoby zlomené zakňučení, Luke jej doslova drtil v objetí a na prsty mu vystříkly první prameny spermatu.

 

Ještě pár vteřin ho hladil, pak ruku vytáhnul, otřel do Lukovy košile, protože svou si zatím zamazat nehodlal, a nadále si pevně mladíka držel u těla. Jeho chvění pomalu ustávalo, dech se zklidňoval, načež mezi nimi vytvořil několika centimetrovou mezeru. Modré oči pohlédly do oříškových, Han v těch světlých spatřil stín studu.

 

"Nemáš se vůbec za co stydět," věnoval mu vřelý úsměv. "Takhle to prostě funguje…"

 

Luke se nezdál být úplně přesvědčen, odtáhl se a posadil vedle svého přítele, přemýšlel a Han mu dal čas, aby si to srovnal. Sám si nechal vyjevit vzpomínky na svůj vlastní první zážitek… Už to bylo hodně dlouho, ale rozhodně si pamatoval, že reagoval podobně jako Luke. Líbilo se mu to, o tom žádná, a strašně si to chtěl zopakovat, jenže musel překonat ostych.

 

Ušklíbl se nad svou nostalgií a opět se zaměřil na mladšího muže, jenž už nezíral před sebe, ale… Han pozvedl obočí, když zjistil, že Lukovo dýchání se opět zrychlilo při pohledu na jeho rozkrok. Přestože Luke pro Hana nyní představoval prioritu, nedokázal své vzrušení úplně potlačit, jeho erekce byla pořád zřejmá a ještě pod Lukovou tichou pozorností ztvrdla.

 

Han sledoval blonďákův výraz, zaujatý s pootevřenými, rudými rty… Očividně si to srovnal hodně rychle, pomyslel si pobaveně Han a rozhodl se změnit polohu, z toho klečení jej všechno bolelo. Posadil se, v kolenou nohy pokrčil a mírně roztáhnul, dlaněmi se zapřel za zády, Luke setrval v kleku a přesunul se k Hanově boku. Zrak odtrhnul od slabin staršího muže a navázal oční kontakt, váhavě se usmál, když zjistil, že jeho přítel se na něj rovněž usmívá.

 

Sklonil se k němu a políbil jej, Han si jeho rty vychutnával, uchopil ten spodní citlivě zuby a uniklo mu uchechtnutí, když se na něj Luke zmateně zadíval. Následně se vrátil k něžným dotekům, jež přerušilo až překvapené zasténání, které Hanovi uniklo ve chvíli, kdy ve svých slabinách ucítil Lukeovu dlaň. Opatrně mu přejela po celé délce a pak ho zkusmo sevřela, což by Hana většinou nikterak nekonsternovalo, kdyby se jej právě nedotýkal Luke, vysílající jeho směrem neskutečně plachý úsměv, modrost v jeho očích se skoro ztrácela díky rozšířeným zorničkám, vlasy měl rozcuchané… Za dalším Hanovým zasténáním stála myšlenka, týkající se toho, že je prvním mužem, jehož erekce se Luke kdy dotkl.

 

Ta lehká a naprosto nedostačující stimulace bouřila krev v jeho žilách, přitáhnul si Luka k dalšímu polibku, vynutil si vstup do jeho úst, tentokrát zasténal Luke a nechal Hana, aby se mazlil s jeho jazykem, aby ho jemně kousnul do rtu…

 

Han se odtáhnul, zaskočen tou intenzitou vzrušení, jež mu zatemnilo mozek, jeho boky vycházely vstříc Lukovým dotekům, kousnul se do rtu, nechtěl znovu zasténat tak nahlas, takže jen hrdelně zavrčel. Onen zvuk si ale Luke zřejmě vyložil špatně, neboť ruku v mžiku stáhnul, Han jej ovšem stačil chytit za zápěstí, v očích touhu, s níž se díval do modrých.

 

A hleděl do nich i dál, zatímco sevření povolil, uchopil Luka za horní část ruky a vsunul si ji pod lem kalhot, chtěl, aby Luke na vlastní kůži pocítil, co s ním dělá… Skoro nemohl uvěřit tomu, že se to opravdu odehrávalo, že zrovna tenhle umanutý blonďák mu rozvířil hormony i emoce.

 

Když se Lukova dlaň dotkla Hanovy erekce, zasténali oba. Staršímu muži bylo jasné, že Luke nemůže přesně vědět, co dělat, ale dopřál mu pár chvil, kdy jeho nezkušené prsty zkoumaly tvrdý orgán, horký a po dalších dotecích prahnoucí. Pak opět vzal Lukovu dlaň do své a vedl ji, učil, tisknul, nutil zrychlit tempo, dokud sám nezvrátil hlavu a na krku neucítil horké rty, doplněné o pohyby mrštného jazyka…

 

Luke byl vždycky učenlivý, prolétlo Hanovi hlavou, jakmile už nedokázal kontrolovat své boky, vycházel Lukově ruce vstříc a se zavrčením se udělal, síla, s jakou jej orgasmus zasáhnul, ho zanechala bez dechu a s třesoucím se tělem, jímž se šířila slast.

 

Jen okrajově zaznamenal, že Luke si utřel ruku do jeho košile… Uchechtl se a nabíral potřebný kyslík, nechal loket poklesnout a padl na záda. Oříškové oči ještě moment nechal schované za víčky, načež jimi pohlédl do Lukových.

 

"Proč se tak červenáš?" nedalo mu a zeptal se s úsměvem, jelikož Luke se tvářil nadšeně, ale také tak trochu provinile. Že by…?

 

Han se posadil, a aniž by nechal Lukovi prostor k odpovědi, překryl dlaní jeho rozkrok, látka byla v tom místě vlhká, lepkavá a teplá.

 

"Ty ses… podruhé?" pozvedl obočí. Přestože se právě teď udělal, věděl, že se mu do očí znovu vkrádá hlad, jenž se ještě umocnil, když Luke sklopil pohled a kývnul.

 

"Tvůj výraz… ty jsi byl tak…" navázal nejistě oční kontakt blonďák, tváře mu hořely. "Nádherný," pousmál se tak krásně… zamilovaně, uspokojeně, vděčně…

 

Han nebyl snad půl minuty schopen slova, jen na Luka hleděl, jak před ním klečí, se zpocenými vlasy, rudými lícemi a dvojitou dávkou spermatu v kalhotách… Přitáhl si ho k polibku, nebránil se stenu, jenž opustil jeho hrdlo, ruce se rozběhly po těle toho druhého.

 

Starší muž v tu chvíli už jen děkoval bohu, že se stále nachází v tom nejlepším, nejaktivnějším věku…


End file.
